Aldori Swordlords
An Aldori Swordlord is a swordsman practised in the art of dueling who has been taught in the ways of the Aldori school of sword fighting established by Baron Sirian Aldori. This style is perfect for duels or flashy combat, but can also be used for practical fighting as well. They are known for their mastery of the Aldori dueling sword. Though they are considered some of the finest sword fighters in the Inner Sea they are also obsessed with personal standing and honor. Most of the swordlords are prideful and determined to be the best, leading them to challenge themselves at every opportunity. Warriors from as far away as Garund make pilgrimages to Restov and Mivon to learn the secrets of the swordlords. Lore The Aldori Dueling Academy is sometimes seen as a more meritocratic and egalitarian alternative to the traditional nobility of Brevoy, for even a woman or a low-born can gain much glory and prestige if they prove their swordfighting prowess. Those who cannot afford the cost of training themselves can petition for a sponsor, and wealthy Brevites often grant sponsorship as a largesse. This is not for entirely altruistic motives, however - not only does a sponsor increase their honor and status in the community if their protégé becomes a champion, but the newly-minted duelist is traditionally obligated to serve as an agent to their sponsor in Brevoy's ever-shifting political landscape. Swordlord Jamandi of Aldori A mysterious figure within the Swordlords, Jamandi Aldori is both beautiful and deadly. Her characteristic red cloak seems to flow on its own volition, always caught in some invisible breeze. Even with her hood pulled up, this woman’s gaze is striking, and her conviction and resolution is both obvious and slightly terrifying. History The Aldori Swordlords ruled Rostland for generations, each as prickly and impulsive as the order's founder. Bandits from the River Kingdoms and Issia nearly spelled the end of the Taldan colony of Rostland in its early years. Sirian First’s reputation as a duelist drew the attention of a bandit chieftain, who offered the baron a wager: half his fortune against the bandit leader’s head, if he could best him in a duel. Baron First accepted, and lost. He paid his due and disappeared, too ashamed to show his face any longer, most assumed. Yet Sirian ''returned years later as ''Baron Aldori and, in a highly-publicized “rematch,” defeated his foe in seconds and reestablished his rule in Rostland. Baron Aldori then issued his own wager: 100,000 gold pieces to anyone able to best him in a duel of blades. Thousands flcked to Rostland to answer this challenge, and the “''Sword Baro''n” defeated them all. He founded the Aldori school of sword fighting, and established the influence of the Aldori Swordlords over Rostland for centuries. Many of Aldori Swordlords that fled after Choral the Conqueror overthrew the nation of Rostland to create modern day Brevoy, fled to other realms, such as the River Kingdom of Mivon. A few became sell-swords, prostituting the arts of the Aldori School for the coin needed to buy them food and shelter. The rest primarily settled in or near the free city of Restov. Category:Lore Category:Rostland Category:Restov Category:Mivon Category:Brevoy Category:Aldori Defender Category:Aldori Swordlords Category:Aldori Category:Taldan Category:Taldor